Glee: Tomorrow Starts Today
by MikaelsonFan93
Summary: When former Dalton Academy Warbler, Sebastian Smythe begins teaching at McKinley, he decides it's time to bring the Glee back to McKinley. Will it be a success or will he fail? SYOC - Submit via PM. Poll on my account for which OG Glee song the ND kids should sing.
1. Chapter 1

Glee: Tomorrow Starts Today

It was 2018 and it had been 5 years since the New Directions disbanded, and McKinley High was left without a Glee Club. Former director, Will Schuester had managed to get a job coaching Vocal Adrenaline at Carmel High and all of his New Directions went off in different directions.

In 2013, the semester after the club disbanded, most of the existing students, Ryder, Marley, Jake and Unique, transferred schools and joined their respective Glee Clubs. Kitty was the only member of the New Directions left at McKinley.

In 2015, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce as well as Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson got married in Lima.

In 2017, the New Directions Alumni suffered another huge loss when Noah Puckerman was killed while away with the airforce. It made it all the more devastating when his then-fiancee Quinn Fabray discovered she was pregnant with his child.

Now in 2018 though, fresh out of teaching school, 24 year old Sebastian Smythe, former Dalton Academy student, decided he wanted to bring back the New Directions. Since he'd last seen anyone from the New Directions, he'd completely turned his life around. He was engaged to a man who adored him, he was nicer and a whole lot less bitchy. Sebastian knew that Will had long since left McKinley and that the Glee Club was no more, so he contacted his old friend, Blaine Anderson, who consulted with the other New Directions Alumni, who agreed that Sebastian could try to bring the club back. Well almost everyone gave their support, Santana did have a few choice words for the newly reformed Warbler. He went to the Principal of McKinley, Lynda Abernathy to ask for permission. Ms Abernathy was still new to McKinley, but she'd heard about the New Directions before, and offered Sebastian the same deal Principal Figgins had offered Will Schuester all those years ago, he needs to bring in the same kind of money as the Cheerios and the Titans, and win Regionals and the club can stay. Sebastian, being the smart and resourceful young man he was, announced he would do what it took to bring the glee club back to McKinley forever.

* * *

Characters:

Teachers:

Sebastian Smythe, a new teacher at McKinley, fresh out of college. He's the 24 year old Former Head of the Warblers and wants nothing more than to prove he's changed. He's smart, sassy and still a little sarcastic, but he's a changed man with a bright future ahead of him, as long as he doesn't revert back to his old ways. He's played by Grant Gustin, who's his sing-a-like too.

Principal Lynda Abernathy, the new Principal of McKinley High. Ms Abernathy hasn't been the Principal for long, but has taught at McKinley for a few years, joining the year after the club originally disbanded. She has faith in Sebastian's dream, but feels the school may not be interested or ready for a Glee Club. She's portrayed by Melissa McCarthy.

Coach Evelyn Murphy, the coach of the Cheerios. She's led the team to victory for the last 3 years. She seems to have inherited Sue Sylvester's displeasure of the Glee Club, more specifically their Director, Sebastian, who took her parking space on his first day at McKinley and Evelyn hasn't let it go yet. She's portrayed by Sarah Paulson.

* * *

Students:

Rory Aitken, a 17 year old Junior who has recently moved to Lima from Essex in the UK. He's a sarcastic, cheeky young man who's hiding many secrets from those he cares about. He's portrayed by Thomas Law, who he's also vocally portrayed by.

Mary Kate O'Brien, a 16 year old Sophomore, who's also a member of the Cheerios. She's a smart girl, who's been hiding her musical talents for too long. She's portrayed by Dove Cameron, who she's also vocally portrayed by.

Brandon James Quinn, a 16 year old Sophomore, who's a member of the soccer team. He's an openly gay young man, who's trying to put his past behind him. He's played by Dylan Sprayberry, and is vocally portrayed by Jeremy Jordan.

* * *

Rules for submissions:

Every submission must be made by PM. Any left in the reviews will be ignored, no matter how good they are. Everyone can submit as many characters as they want. It is not a first come first serve type of thing, only the best will be selected.

Characters who are in another SYOC won't be accepted. If I do accept one who's submitted in another, they'll be written out of the story(harsh, but I don't want every story to have the same characters).

Please don't use a sing-a-like who's previously appeared in Glee, so that means no Demi Lovato, Adam Lambert etc…

No one is perfect. Give them flaws. Not every Cheerio is a bitch and not every gay guy is flamboyant. Make the characters diverse and interesting. Give them a bit of depth. I do want some LGBT characters and maybe a character or two with a disability(like Artie in the show).

Don't give all characters a depressing backstory or storylines, but I would like some grittier storylines too. I have a character I'm planning on using who's got a storyline that wouldn't necessarily have been tackled on Glee. The best way to put it is if Degrassi or one of those High School shows could tackle it, then I'll do my best to do the same.

If the character 15-16, don't choose a 30 year old to be their lookalike. Make it realistic and believable. The characters need to be based on the Lookalikes current appearance i.e. not Zac Efron circa HSM or Lindsay Lohan circa Mean Girls. It'd be really awkward if the students looked or were played by someone older than the teacher(Grant Gustin is 28). Look-a-likes are required for the Tumblr dedicated to this, which will also feature gifs, so try to pick a F/C that has a relatively decent amount of gifs(I know that a certain character I've submitted had to have their F/C changed as there weren't enough Gifs for them).

Even though I'm asking for songs to be submitted, this isn't the only songs that are going to be done, as some of the songs may not be relevant to the story and I may think of one that they could sing(so they might get a lot more solos/duets). Try to avoid This Is Me from the Greatest Showman, as this will done at Sectionals. Some songs, while they may exist in reality, may be used as Original Songs in the story(the title of the story will be sung by a character at some point).

* * *

Form for the New Directions:

Name:

Nicknames: (include insults)

Gender:

Portrayer:

Portrayed vocally by:

Age:

Birthday:

Grade:

Sexuality (If not straight, are they closeted?):

Personality:

Flaws:

Quirks and habits:

Pet Peeves:

Appearance:

Clothing style:

Hobbies/interests:

Dreams/goals:

Idol(s):

Talents/strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Popularity status:

Virginity status:

Clubs/teams:

Type of friends they'd have:

Type of people they'd date:

Type of enemies they'd have:

Instruments (if any):

Audition song:

Other songs (5-20):

Storylines (at least 3):

Background/history:

Family:

Insecurities (if any):

Fears (if any):

Secrets (if any):

Suggestions for weekly assignments:

Suggestions for the school musical:

Other information(This should include any allergies, part time jobs, religion, Academic Performance and anything else you feel would be important):

* * *

Form for other Student/ Side or Recurring Characters:

Name:

Nicknames: (include insults)

Gender:

Portrayer:

Age:

Grade:

Sexuality (If not straight, are they closeted?):

Personality:

Flaws:

Quirks and habits:

Pet Peeves:

Appearance:

Clothing style:

Hobbies/interests:

Dreams/goals:

Talents/strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Popularity status:

Virginity status:

Clubs/teams:

Type of friends they'd have:

Type of people they'd date:

Type of enemies they'd have:

Background/history(Be brief unless it's significant):

Family(If they're important or if they'll feature):

Insecurities (if significant):

Fears (if significant):

Secrets (if significant):

Other information(This should include any allergies, part time jobs, religion, Academic Performance and anything else you feel would be important):

* * *

Form for Teachers:

Name:

Nicknames: (include insults)

Gender:

Portrayer:

Age:

What do they teach?:

Sexuality (If not straight, are they closeted?):

Personality:

Flaws:

Quirks and habits:

Pet Peeves:

Appearance:

Clothing style:

Hobbies/interests(if significant):

Talents/strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Background/history(Be brief unless it's significant):

Family(If they're important or if they'll feature):

Insecurities (if significant):

Fears (if significant):

Secrets (if significant):

Other information(This should include any allergies, religion and anything else you feel would be important):


	2. Welcome To McKinley Part 1

Episode 1: Welcome To McKinley(Part 1)

 _My name is Sebastian Smythe and I'm McKinley's newest History teacher. When I was a teenager, I was the most horrible guy at Dalton Academy, but when my Glee club were disqualified for using performance enhancing drugs, I changed my ways. I did the impossible, I'm a totally different person. Now, I've dedicated my life to stopping the next generation of students from being the same kind of person I was. But first, I need to get the New Directions backup and running._

* * *

Sebastian smiled as he turned off his ignition and climbed out of his car. He closed his eyes as he slung his satchel over his left shoulder, taking a deep breath. He opened his eyes as he turned to head into the school, when he was startled to see a car directly behind his.

"Hey, you're in my space!" The woman in the car called out, her blond hair pulled into a tight ponytail.

"I'm sorry lady, but I don't see your name on it." Sebastian said with a smirk. "Maybe there's a space over by the science wing?" He smirked deeper as he turned his back on the woman, who he could hear cursing him out. He walked into the school and looked around the hallway, which looked exactly as it did the last time he performed here. He hadn't stepped foot back in McKinley since the New Directions disbanded 6 years earlier. He dug his hands into his bag, pulling out a piece of gum before heading down the hall to the Principal's office. He arrived at the office, seeing the secretary, Donna sitting staring blankly at her computer.

"Morning, I'm Sebastian Smythe, I'm the new History teacher. I was told to come see Principal Abernathy this morning."

"Sebastian?" A voice called out from his left, causing him to turn around, seeing Principal Abernathy properly for the first time. She was a small woman, standing at around 5'2 and a little chubby, with shoulder length curly brown hair with blond highlights. Her eyes were a light blue and she had a bright smile on her relatively pretty face. "Come on in sweetie!" She said, ushering the tall male into her office.

"Your secretary seems a little distracted," Sebastian said, as Principal Abernathy closed the door.

"That's Donna. She's been here forever. I think she has some kind of PTSD from the last two principals. Apparently the last one went on rampages throughout the school and tore the place up."

"I heard," Sebastian said, with an eye roll. How could he not have heard of the infamous former Principal Sue Sylvester? "Anyway, I'm Sebastian Smythe. It's great to finally meet you in person."

"Oh you too honey!" The woman said, sitting behind her desk. "So, did you receive the email with your lesson plan?"

"Oh, yeah. I got it a few weeks ago. I've been prepping like crazy ever since."

"I'm sure you'll do great. But if we're going to be working together, I'd like to know a bit more about you."

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"Are you married? Do you have any kids? Pets? Hobbies? Anything really. I like to know my staff on a more personal level. Although I'm the Principal, I look to my teachers as my peers not my underlings."

"Well, no I'm not married. I am engaged though to a wonderful man, Aaron. We don't have any kids just yet, maybe one day but for now, we're happy just the two of us and our little dog, Bruno. As for hobbies, I love singing. I was the captain of my show choir when I was in high school, naturally."

"Oh, show choir? How fun! McKinley used to have one, but it disbanded a few years ago."

"Yeah, I'm actually kind of friends with some of the former members. We're not close or anything, being former rivals and all, but I'd consider some of them my friends."

"How nice!" Principal Abernathy said, smiling sweetly, reaching for her coffee cup.

"About Glee club, I was actually thinking a lot about that."

"Uh-huh?" She said, taking a sip of coffee.

"I was hoping you'd give me the permission to start the New Directions back up?"

"Oh Sebastian, I don't know. That's a lot of work and I don't think we have the budget for it."

"I've been informed by a friend that when Will Schuester started the New Directions, he was offered a deal?"

"Yes, I've heard that. He had to bring in the same funding as the Cheerios and the club had to place at Regionals."

"Well, if I can guarantee the same thing, can I try?"

"I don't think McKinley's ready for another Glee club though."

"We never know until we try." Sebastian said, leaning forward in his chair. "Please Principal Abernathy? I'm begging you. McKinley needs their Glee club!"

"Okay, you have a year Mr Smythe. But you need to bring in the same kind of money as the Cheerios and the Titans, and place at Sectionals for the club to carry on."

"Thank you!" Sebastian said with a bright smile on his face, his deep green eyes lighting up. "You will not regret this!"

"You're taking on a lot of extra work!"

"I can handle it. Thank you!" Sebastian smiled. "Now, would you mind if slipped away and went to my classroom to prep for my first class? If I remember correctly from the schedule I received, I have Sophomore American History at 9."

"Good luck Sebastian!" Principal Abernathy said as the former Warbler slipped out of her office. As he walked down the hall, he started singing in his head, looking at various students as he walked down the hall.

 **I Have A Dream**

 **(Originally Performed by ABBA) Performed by Sebastian Smythe**

"I have a dream, a song to sing

To help me cope with anything

If you see the wonder of a fairy tale

You can take the future even if you fail

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream, I have a dream" He sung as he made eye contact with a beautiful young girl in a hijab and a handsome young man with deep blue eyes and dirty blond hair.

"I have a dream, a fantasy

To help me through reality

And my destination makes it worth the while

Pushing through the darkness still another mile

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

I'll cross the stream, I have a dream" He passed a blond girl with bright green eyes and very timid looking boy, with bleach blond hair falling over his face.

"I have a dream, a song to sing

To help me cope with anything

If you see the wonder of a fairy tale

You can take the future even if you fail

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me" He finally reached his classroom, smiling as he swung the door open. He spun into his class, reaching his desk quickly.

"I'll cross the stream, I have a dream" He wrote his name on the board in chalk, before turning to his desk pulling out the seat.

"I'll cross the stream, I have a dream" He sung out loud as he sat on his seat in his class, throwing his legs onto his large wooden desk.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm still accepting characters, so feel free to send some in.**


	3. Updated Cast List 020119

Here's an updated cast list for the story. It's not the completed list just yet. I'm waiting on a few characters then the list will be complete. I do ask though that I don't get anymore Cheerios as pretty much every female character has links to the cheerios and I want the club to be a bit more diverse. I will say that every character that's been accepted so far has gotten me really excited to write for. I've had a lot of other amazing submissions too, some of whom I'm still considering using.

I really need more background characters, both students, adults and rivals.

* * *

Teachers:

Sebastian Smythe, a new teacher at McKinley, fresh out of college. He's the 24 year old Former Head of the Warblers and wants nothing more than to prove he's changed. He's smart, sassy and still a little sarcastic, but he's a changed man with a bright future ahead of him, as long as he doesn't revert back to his old ways. He's played by Grant Gustin, who's his sing-a-like too.

Principal Lynda Abernathy, the new Principal of McKinley High. Ms Abernathy hasn't been the Principal for long, but has taught at McKinley for a few years, joining the year after the club originally disbanded. She has faith in Sebastian's dream, but feels the school may not be interested or ready for a Glee Club. She's portrayed by Melissa McCarthy.

Coach Evelyn Murphy, the coach of the Cheerios. She's led the team to victory for the last 3 years. She seems to have inherited Sue Sylvester's displeasure of the Glee Club, more specifically their Director, Sebastian, who took her parking space on his first day at McKinley and Evelyn hasn't let it go yet. She's portrayed by Sarah Paulson.

Gracie Holloway, a 26 year old Geography teacher at McKinley. She and Sebastian get along very well, but may face some tension as time goes on. She's played by Aly Michalka.

* * *

Students:

Rory Aitken, a 17 year old Junior who has recently moved to Lima from Essex in the UK. He's a sarcastic, cheeky young man who's hiding many secrets from those he cares about. He's portrayed by Thomas Law, who he's vocally portrayed by.

Mary Kate O'Brien, a 16 year old Sophomore, who's also a member of the Cheerios. She's a smart girl, who's been hiding her musical talents for too long. She's portrayed by Dove Cameron, who she's also vocally portrayed by.

Brandon James Quinn, a 16 year old Sophomore, who's a member of the soccer team. He's an openly gay young man, who's trying to put his past behind him. He's played by Dylan Sprayberry, and is vocally portrayed by Jeremy Jordan.

Sherman McKillit, a 16 year old Sophomore, who suffers heavily from anxiety. Quiet and easily scared, Manny is one of the most loyal people you'll ever meet. He's played by Ross Lynch, who he's vocally portrayed by too.

Aminah Rayan Cham, a 16 year old Sophomore, who is very outspoken and stubborn. She's a Hijab wearing Muslim, who is a member of the Muckraker. She's played by Shahd Batal and is vocally portrayed by Jasmine Cephas-Jones.

Michiel Colm Niallais, a 17 year old Junior, who is a member of the Football team, with a love for ice skating. He's confident, composed and kind. He's played by Cole Sprouse, who is also his sing-a-like.

Ellemieke Sofietje Niallais, a 17 year old Junior, who is a member of the Cheerios. She's bitchy, being capable of insulting people in 3 languages. She's played by Bridget Satterlee, and her sing-a-like is Hayley Westenra.

Virginia Miller, a 15 year old Sophomore, who is a Cheerio, often found with her head in book. She's fiercely focused, hard-working and tough. She's played by McKaley Miller and her sing-a-like is Lady Gaga.

Isaac Francis Powers, a 16 year old Sophomore, who is a devout Catholic struggling to come to terms with his sexuality. He's sweet, fun and laid-back, but gives into peer pressure too easily. He's played by Shawn Mendes, and vocally portrayed by Ed Sheeran.

Liliana 'Lily' Summers, an extremely extroverted, fun-loving 15 year old Sophomore. Lily is often reckless and impulsive, with secrets in her past that she's trying to hide. She's portrayed by Danielle Campbell, and is vocally portrayed by Ariana Grande.

Jason Hannigan, a highly intelligent 16 year old Junior. Jase is somewhat awkward, but very kind and caring. He's portrayed by Tom Holland, and is vocally portrayed by Calum Scott.

* * *

Families:

Elaine Aitken, Rory's mother. She's 47 years old and is played by Catherine Tate.

Oliver Aitken, Rory's father. He's 46 years old and is played by Jonny Lee Miller.

Stephen Aitken, Rory's older brother. He's 22 years old and is played by William Moseley.

Ethel MacIntosh, Rory's grandmother. She's 70 years old and is played by Penelope Wilton.

Casey O'Brien, Mary-Kate's father. He's 40 years old and is played by Jensen Ackles.

Karen O'Brien, Mary-Kate's mother. She's 38 years old and is played by Reese Witherspoon.

Tommy O'Brien, Mary-Kate's older brother. He's 20 years old and is played by Alexander Calvert.

Aiden O'Brien, Mary-Kate's younger brother. He's 15 years old and is played by Dylan Everett.

Connie Quinn, Brandon's mother. She's 39 years old and is played by Sarah Michelle Gellar.

Nick Quinn, Brandon's father. He's 39 years old and is played by Tom Welling.

Porter Quinn, Brandon's brother. He's 14 years old and is played by Asher Angel.

Kevin Quinn, Brandon's older cousin. He's 21 years old and is played by Timothy Granaderos.

Henrietta McKillit, Manny's mother. She's 37 years old and played by Kristen Bell.

Simon McKillit, Manny's father. He's 39 years old and played by James Marsden.

Shawn McKillit, Manny's triplet brother. He's 16 years old and is played by Ansel Elgort.

Shirley McKillit, Manny's triplet sister. She's 16 years old and is played by Dakota Fanning.

Fatima Cham, Aminah's mother. She's 41 years old and is played by Kerry Washington.

Madhi Cham, Aminah's father. He's 47 years old and is played by Cuba Gooding Jr.

Naima Idris, Aminah's grandmother. She's 65 years old and is played by Alfre Woodard.

Layla Hashim, Aminah's aunt. She's 45 years old and is played by Gina Torres.

Ryan Nianllais, the twins father. He's 39 years old and is played by John Mulaney.

Michael Miller, Ginny's father. He's 47 years old and is played by Regan Burns.

Jane Miller, Ginny's mother. She's 44 years old and is played by Christina Moore.

Karen Miller, Ginny's older sister. She's 20 years old and is played by Haley Lu Richardson.

Anthony Powers, Isaac's father. He's 43 years old and is played by David Deluise.

Jeanette Powers, Isaac's mother. She's 44 years old and is played by Leslie Mann.

Christopher Powers, Isaac's older brother. He's 21 years old and is played by Shane Harper.

Mary Powers, Isaac's older sister. She's 19 years old and is played by G. Hannelius.

Adrian Powers, Isaac's younger brother. He's 14 years old and is played by Joshua Rush.

Lucy Powers, Isaac's younger sister. She's 14 years old and is played by Caitlin Carmichael.

Rosemary Powers, Isaac's Grandmother. She's 81 and is played by Joanna Barnes.

Alexander Summers, Lily's father. He's 45 years old and is played by Patrick Dempsey.

Luke Summers, Lily's older brother. He's 23 years old and is played by Matthew Daddario.

Milo Summers, Lily's older brother. He's 18 years old and is played by Noah Centineo.

Lacey Hannigan, Jason's older sister and guardian. She's 23 years old and is played by Nina Dobrev.


End file.
